


A Demon with an Angels Wings

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Brotherly Bonding, I promise, Watching Someone Sleep, its not creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: Arriving early to a family get together leads Tim to an unexpected sight.





	A Demon with an Angels Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Totally OOC but it's fine.  
> Just a short and sweet fic about the bickering bat boys.  
> My babies <3

It was the first time that he had seen that face asleep, oddly enough. Tim approached the bed silently, but still kept his distance in fear that he would wake the small boy.

Damian had been living in Gotham for quite some time, nearly five months by now and the progress that had been made between father and son was impressive. They had gone from bashing each other with hurtful words and reprimands to actually acting more like a father with his ten year old boy.

The progress already had been more than Tim had thought possible. He was surprised with what had already been improved…. but this? This was just shocking.

He was supposed to be waking up the boy for breakfast and to do his chores before the rest of his siblings arrived home.

Damian however was just too cute to disturb. He was laying on his right side, so that he was facing the door with his left leg pulled in a curl against his chest and his right leg sprawled out from underneath him. The arm that he was laying on was spread straight in front of him and his other arm… well, it was being occupied.

Because the demon brat was sucking his thumb. ‘ _Never would have pinned him as a thumb sucker_ ’ Tim thought. He knew about the blanket sure, the one that was partially draped over the child. He carried it whenever he was at the mansion, as some sort of security device.

Tim looked at his baby brother. Only ten and still so, so young. Too young to have gone through what he did. Tim gave a small smile as he took out his phone to take a picture.

‘ _Let the little demon sleep_ ’ thought Tim ‘ _what are a few more chores for me?_ ’ Tim sighed and retreated back from the room, not even noticing how much he thought Damian had looked like an angel.


End file.
